In the field of LEDs, the packaged LED generally includes a LED chip bonded on the substrate. Although the internal efficiency of the LED chip is high, the light output of the packaged LED is limited by the differences of the refraction index between the LED chip and air. The light usage efficiency respect to the energy efficiency of the light emitting from the LED chip is low. A LED package structure with a high reflection substrate is needed for increasing the light efficiency of LEDs.